


Always Proud

by silvermoongirl10



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: A one shot about Jamie getting hurt while growing up and how Danny and Joe may have reacted.
Relationships: Danny Reagan & Jamie Reagan, Joe Reagan & Danny Reagan & Jamie Reagan
Kudos: 22





	Always Proud

"Where is that kid?" sighed a frustrated 18 year old Danny as he paced the living room, it was Saturday and he had been given the task of looking after Jamie. Frank was working a case, Mary was visiting a sick cousin, and Erin and Joe were both at a friend's house, so it was left to Danny to watch the youngest Reagan, who at 8 years old was very much into causing mischief. Danny was at wits end, he felt like pulling his hair out, Jamie had begged him to let him go to the park and play with his friends. Danny had let him go saying he had to come home in an hour for lunch and then Danny would let him go out and play again, Jamie had agreed to the terms and had left in a blur of excitement.

But Jamie was now fifteen minutes late, and Jamie Reagan was _never_ late, the latest Danny had ever known Jamie to be late was five minutes and Jamie hadn't stopped apologizing for the rest of the day. Danny flopped down on the sofa, but he soon jumped back up. He decided he was going to look for Jamie at the park; "need to fit a tracking device on the kid" muttered Danny as he grabbed his keys and made the walk to the park two blocks away.

* * *

Danny reached the park and scanned the area looking for Jamie, he sighed in relief when he saw Jamie crouched in front of one of his friends who Danny recognised as Luke Parker. Danny started to march over to Jamie, not impressed that he had made Danny worry, but when Danny looked closer he slowed to a stop and saw Luke was trying to stop crying and Jamie was comforting him.

"Hey Parker!" yelled a voice, Danny turned to see a kid about 11 years old making his way over to Jamie and Luke. Luke tensed and curled into himself when Jamie rose to his feet and faced the other kid. For some reason Danny didn't go over, he wanted to see what Jamie would do, when he was still close enough to help if it was needed.

"What do you want Steve?" demanded Jamie with his hands clenched into fists, "haven't you done enough?"

"I wasn't talking to you Reagan I was talking to puny Parker over there"

Luke whimpered as he lowered his head,

"Leave. Him. Alone. Steve" spat Jamie; Danny couldn't help but feel a little proud of Jamie standing up for his friend.

"Oh look at you Reagan, ordering me around, just because you're from a family of cops doesn't mean I have to listen to you. Isn't that right Luke, are you so weak you need Reagan to stand up for you?"

Luke then got to his feet and ran away and climbed a nearby tree, "Luke!" called Jamie.

"He's suck a weakling, you shouldn't hang around with him Reagan"

"What and hang around with someone like you? No thanks Steve, I'd rather hang round with the people in holding"

"Why you-"

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you Steve"

"And why is that?" spat Steve,

"Because I am sure my brother Joe would just _love_ to hear you have been bugging me and Luke again" Steve paled and turned away muttering curses about the Reagan brothers. Danny smiled, that was just like Jamie, he could definitely see Jamie joining the family tradition of becoming a cop.

Danny slowly walked over to the tree Jamie was now climbing trying to get Luke out of the tree.

"Come on Luke he's gone"

"I am stuck, Jamie, I can't get down!" cried Luke with a panic stricken face,

"Don't worry I'll help and I'm sure Danny will be here soon looking for me and he'll help" Jamie went to climb a little bit higher, but his foot slipped, Jamie tried to reach out to grab a branch but missed and he began to fall.

"Jamie!" cried Luke as he tried to grab a hold of Jamie's arm, but missed and could only watch as Jamie fell the six feet to the floor.

"JAMIE!" yelled Danny as he sprinted towards the tree in the vain hope that he could get there quick enough to catch Jamie before he hit the ground.

Danny heard a sickening thump and crack as Jamie landed on the ground, in his fear for his friend Luke had scrambled down the tree and looked at Jamie terrified. "Danny I'm sorry-"

"It's not your fault Luke" said Danny and he crouched next to Jamie and checked his younger brother over. Danny could see Jamie must have dislocated his left wrist and was trying not to cry, "Jamie is going to be ok Luke so why don't you go home as I'm sure your mom will be wondering where you are" Luke nodded and with one last look at his friend began his walk home.

"You ok there kid?" asked Danny softly, he could see Jamie had paled from the pain.

"It hurts Danny" whimpered Jamie,

"I'll bet kid, do you think you can stand?" asked Danny,

Jamie shook his head "I feel really dizzy and a bit sick" worried Jamie,

"Hey its ok Jamie, don't worry I've got you" Danny hooked an arm under Jamie's knees and back and lifted him, then began walking home.

Jamie leant his head against Danny's shoulder and said "sorry for being late Danny"

"Shhhh kid, you don't need to say you're sorry. I know you were looking after Luke and I'm proud of you for doing it"

"Really you are?" asked a bewildered Jamie, the pain momentarily forgotten.

Danny chuckled "yes really"

Jamie tried to shift a little but jolted his arm and tried to hold back his tears unsuccessfully. "Shhhh its ok Jamie, its ok, I know it hurts but we'll sort you out, its ok"

When Danny reached their house he thought it best to just take Jamie straight to the hospital and so gently placed the still sobbing Jamie into his car and drove to the hospital. He decided to phone his mom when he and Jamie got back as he knew that as soon as Mary heard the word hospital she would fly into a panic.

* * *

It was now 4 o'clock and Danny and Jamie arrived back home, Jamie was fighting to stay awake after taking some painkillers that a nurse gave him to numb the pain of having his wrist reset. Jamie attempted to open the car door but found he couldn't seem to get a hold of the handle.

"I've got it kid" Danny hurried around to the passenger side and opened the door and gently lifted Jamie out and carried Jamie into the house where Erin and Joe looked up and hurried over worried for their younger brother.

"Danny what happened?" asked Erin as she looked at her youngest brother being carried in Danny's arms with a pale complexion and drooping eyes.

"I'll explain when I come back down" replied Danny and he carried Jamie to his room knowing what Jamie needed now was a rest. Danny changed Jamie into some Pyjamas and tucked him into bed, mindful of Jamie's hurt wrist which was now in plaster. Danny then turned and left missing Jamie's mumbled "thanks Danny".

* * *

"What happened?" demanded a 13 year old Joe after Danny had come back downstairs, Danny told him all that he saw and heard, then Joe flew into a rage.

"I'll kill that Steve Russell!" shouted Joe as he marched to the front door and yanked it open to hunt Steve Russell down.

"Whoa there!" cried Danny as he pulled on the back of Joe's T-shirt and shut the door, "you know that's not the answer especially as Steve wasn't the one to push Jamie out of the tree, Jamie just lost his footing and slipped"

"How can you stand there and say that Danny? Steve caused Luke to hide in the tree, and Jamie fell trying to help Luke. So in my opinion Steve was the cause of it"

"Dad won't buy that Joe"

"Since when have you ever listened to dad about something like this? If it was me or Erin you would already be out there chasing Steve, but as its Jamie you're not fussed! It's like you don't even care Jamie got hurt!"

"Don't you _dare_ say that Joe! Of course I care that Jamie got hurt!"

"Well that's not how Jamie feels" muttered Joe,

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean? You haven't spoken to him yet"

"I'm not talking about today Danny"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about everyday"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that Jamie is always trying to do stuff to get you to be proud of him"

"I am proud of him"

"Well maybe try showing it, because all you ever do is critise him! I'm the one he always comes to for advice and just once Danny he would like to come to you without the fear of you saying something that will put him down!" Joe then pushed past Danny heading for the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Going to sit with Jamie" stated Joe,

"He needs quiet and rest"

"No. What he needs is a brother who understands him and cares about him to sit with him" Joe then spun around and continued up to Jamie's room.

* * *

An hour later Danny went up to Jamie's room and found Joe was lying next to Jamie with an arm around Jamie's shoulders and Jamie was asleep curled up against Joe. Danny went over to the bed and sat at the foot of the bed looking at his younger brothers.

Joe looked at him and whispered "sorry about earlier Danny I shouldn't have said those things"

"Its fine, you were only worried about Jamie. You're entitled to say stuff like that when someone close to you is hurt" replied Danny smiling at Joe,

Joe smiled back and said "I'm hungry could you sit with Jamie for a bit? It's just I wanna make sure he won't be in any pain-"

"Consider it done, go on go get something to eat" said Danny as he sat up and held Jamie up from Joe and then took Joe's place letting Jamie curl up against him.

Five minutes after Joe had left Jamie stirred and looked up at Danny, "Danny"

"Yeah kid"

"Did you hear what Steve said to Luke?"

"Yeah I heard him; I also heard what you said to Steve"

"I tried to think of what dad, Joe and you would say"

"You said the right thing Jamie" Danny then remembered something Joe had said, "and I am proud of you Jamie, I always will be, remember that"

Jamie nodded and then drifted back to sleep, with his eldest brother watching over him just like it would be for many years to come even though Jamie might not know Danny was doing it.


End file.
